Love Hina Story
by Losschris
Summary: This is my little version of Love Hina and though I may not own love hina rights I think you all will enjoy it possibly!
1. Intro

** This is my version of what could happen in the Love Hina Universe so prepare yourself by putting on a seat belt and have fun. This isn't going to be written like Love Setaro either so don't worry.  
  
  
  
LLL HHH HHH III  
LLL HHH HHH I I  
LLL HHH HHH I I  
LLL HHH HHH III  
LLL HHH HHH  
LLL OOOOOO VV VV EEEEEE HHHHHHHH IIIII NNNNNN AAAAAA  
LLL OO OO VV VV EE EE HHHHHHHH IIIII NN NN AA  
LLL OO OO VV VV EE EE HHH HHH IIIII NN NN AAAAAA  
LLL OO OO VV VV EEE HHH HHH IIIII NN NN AA AA  
LLLLLLLL OO OO VVV EE HHH HHH IIIII NN NN AA AA  
LLLLLLLL OOOOOO VVV EEEEEE HHH HHH IIIII NN NN AAAAAA  
  
  
  
Character Introduction  
----------------------  
  
Keitaro Urashima  
Male  
19  
Landlord in training!  
  
Naru Narusegawa  
Female  
17  
Brainy & Beautiful, and helps Keitaro study then creates a relationship with him.  
  
Mitsune Konno  
Female  
19  
She is older and sassy, Nickname is "Kitsune" or "Fox" and she is a writer.  
  
Kaolla Su  
Female  
13  
Foreign exchange student who lives who knows where?  
  
Shinobu Maehara  
Female  
13  
Shy and innocent, and has a crush on Keitaro.  
  
Motoko Aoyama  
Female  
15  
Known as Kendo and takes martial arts seriously, just ask Keitaro.  
  
Haruka Urashima  
Female  
27  
Keitaro's aunt, she was the previous landlord of the dorm!  
  
  
** This story starts right after Together Forever episode. Hope you enjoy the evil twisted plots. :) 


	2. Ronin Again

Chapter One: Ronin Again  
  
  
Keitaro is excited that the day he finds out the Naru and himself are going to Tokyo comes true and they can live happily ever after. (Big smile on his face) Well I guess it would be about time to wake her up! Keitaro pops his head throgh the hold in his ceiling and says hello to get his perverted day started. Why you idiot! Bang! Keitaro is sent into the floor with a smile on his face. If I catch you looking through that hole again I will make sure you die for sure next time. Keitaro gets up after recovering from the injury just to find Naru there standing in front of him. He jumps back getting ready for another blow. I wasn't going to hit you, but since you expect it. Bang! Keitaro is knocked through the wall into Kitsune's room where she was sleeping.  
  
What the hell as Keitaro shock off the hit and Kitsune rolled over on him and Naru & Motoko walked in! Awe, it isn't how it looks, just then Kitsune woke up and said have you been there all night Keitaro? This shocked Naru and then she grabbed Keitaro and he started to cry as she threw him up into the air as Su kicked him in the head and he landed outside. Naru walked outside and starting dragging him. Well I guess we should go check out our scores. That dam idiot trying to sleep with Kitsune.  
  
Kitsune just figuring what was going asked where Keitaro when and when back to sleep. Motoko was like poor Kitsune I will beat that coward latter, but now I have to practice my sword technique.  
  
... 2 hours later ...  
  
Keitaro and Naru are walking to the get there exams scores and seeing a lot of depresed people around which makes Keitaro nervous and then makes him panic. What if Naru got in and I didn't then she finds a new guy, ahh. He mumbles "This can't happen." Naru looks at him and says do you want another beating (curious face) and Keitaro says I wasn't looking at you I promise, then to late Naru falls down showing her Keitaro her panties and then his nose starts to bleed. Then Naru upercuts Keitaro having him land on Haitani and Shirai. Naru thinking great this is all I need is three idiots!  
  
As Naru grabs Keitaro once again she starts draggin him. As when she got to the desk and got both of their tests the old man asked what happened to the little guy and Naru was like he is perverted so I am training him lessons in pain. The old man starting to walk away fast. Naru looked at the papers and noticed that Keitaro didn't pass and expected this, but wait. (Shocked face) Wha, no, this can't happen. Naru started to cry and fell down next to Keitaro. As Keitaro awoke from his nightmare he saw Naru crying and told her not to cry for beautiful girls don't cry. Naru responding to this smiles and kisses Keitaro gently on the cheek. Keitaro scared jumps up and runs back to the Dorms alone. Naru shocked at the way Keitaro acted jumps up leaving both papers on the floor chasing him and yelling you idiot that is the last time I am nice to you. Keitaro thinking that was scary I touched her boob again!  
  
... way later that evening ...  
  
Keitaro showed up running at full speed passed Motoko who was spinning in circles followed by Naru. Motoko confused fell down as Su jumped on her stomach. What cha doing Motoko, Su always liked playing with Motoko. Keitaro ran right into the kitchen where Shinobu was cooking. Keitaro hearing his stomach growl decides to stop for dinner when Naru runs in and collapsed on Keitaro. Naru said under her tounge "You are lucky I am too tired to hit you." Keitaro just laying there thanks god for there both being tired.   
  
As Kitsune and Haruka walk in the both say it is about time you spend time together, but we were hoping for something like that a little bit somewhere private. As Keitaro passed out from being totally scared Naru had fallen asleep. They lay there sleeping like that until Motoko came in and saw then the raised her sword. Why that little pervert he will pay with his life to what he is doing with Naru. As she goes to slash him Naru wakes up and a sword slashes through her hair making her get all pissed at Mokoto. Mokoto knowing she is in trouble takes to her feet once again and starts to run as Naru chases her with her fist. Shinobu and Kitsune carried Keitaro to his bed where they let him sleep all night.   
  
... The next morning ...  
  
As Keitaro wakes up he finds Naru sleeping next to him in his own bed, but with a different blanket. He starts to freak out when he hears Kitsune's voice in Naru's room searching for her. Then hers her say maybe Keitaro knows where she is. So he runs out of his room as Kitsune looks into Keitaro's room seeing Naru sleeping in Keitaro's bed. She starts to laugh and calls everyone there. As everyone crowd throuh Keitaros door they all see a sight that all made them go nuts. What is Naru doing this is Keitaro's room. Keitaro knowing that he was going to get hurt today pretends to just be getting home from some early activites as he walks into his room. Ahh. Naru what owe know and starts for the door, but Kitsune is there. Well did you two have a good night? What I wasn't her after I woke up I left to town on some urgent business with Haitani and Shirai. Su looking at Naru says well maybe she was waiting for him to get home! (Look of unbelief on all their faces.) As Naru woke up she saw all her friends looking at her and then Keitaro why you little pervert, what are you doing in my room! Jumps up and smacks him into the wall outside his door. Motoko looking at Naru says well this isn't your room so you are going to have to apologize to Keitaro! (This shocked everyone) Naru looking around remembered that she had cried throughout most of the night and tried to wake Keitaro to talk to him, but fell asleep on his bed. Naru said well I must have fallen throuh that hole last night and fallen on Keitaro's bed. Su ran up to her and said it is a lucky thing that Keitaro was with his friends last night too!  
  
As Naru walked back to her room she remembered and told Keitaro that he had failed his exam. Keitaro remembering his test freaked out. Maybe this is why she slept in my room to let me know that this would be the last time we see each other. Keitaro yelled "No Naru" As Naru looked back Kitsune asked her so did you pass your test? Naru just ran back to her room crying. Keitaro still in his day dream and paralysed stopped breathing.  
  
  
End of chapter one!  
  
  
** Author Notes  
  
Well I think that this chapter makes you think that Naru's and Keitaro's relationship is at its best, but it could get worse thanks to both of them failing there test. Now both Ronin's will have to take the exams again next year! Well I like how Keitaro is always being attacked and the one gentle side of Naru as she kissed Keitaro for his kind words, but not use to such fellings ran away scared like always. Kitsune is very intrested in others life that what makes her so intresting. Well I think that it is time for Keitaro to have a little challenge for Naru's affection don't you so wait for the next chapter as it will make you laugh and a bunch I hope.  
  
** Chapter Two: Love Challenge  
  
As Keitaro and Naru get use to becoming Ronin again they both don't see the next move happening as a male is accepted into the dorm by Keitaro by the name of Corey Lost who is another student that is a ronin trying to become a Tokyo U student. Beware as the girls have gotten use to Keitaro, but can they possibly handle this new guy as he could be a pervert equal or worse to Keitaro! Til next time keep guessing what will happen! 


	3. Love Challenge

Chapter Two: Love Challenge  
  
  
As Keitaro had recovered from his night hears a someone calling from outside. When he walks outside he finds a guy standing before him. A tall guy with glasses, and some weird clothes. He tells Keitaro his name is Corey Lost and that he would like to stay in his Dorm that he owms. Keitaro doing the math thinks this will help his financial problems and accepts Corey into the dorm. Keitaro warns him of what the girls are like and puts him in a room that the girls will never know he is on the right of his. As Corey gets his stuff in Keitaro is at the door with some clothing in his hands, as long as you stay here there is one more condition you must wear this around the girls. As he stares at the clothing he accepts and Keitaro walks off with a smile upon his face.  
  
Dinner that night Keitaro gets up and tells all the girls that he has accepted another guy into the dorm and the girls jump up with refusal to this entrance and Keitaro interupts and says too late he is here now. At that he walks to get Corey for dinner, but when he knocks on the door there is no answer. As Keitaro opened the door he finds no one there and that makes him freak out. He goes on a frantic search of the house trying to find Corey as he has the clothes that he wanted him to wear which he wasn't wearing. As Keitaro turns a corner he runs into Naru who was walking to her room. Naru knocked out from the collision lies there as Keitaro says sorry and runs downstairs. He then hears sounds coming form Coreys room and see's the rest of the girls in there looking around. So where is this guy Keitaro everyone asked? Keitaro looking around says I am not sure he must of went out from dinner and besides that he is a Ronin too so he isn't that smart so don't expect anything. With that the girls all walk out and laugh as they thought he might of been a Tokyo U student. As 1 in the morning hits Corey walks into his room and sets down his books and laptop. As he notices a note from Keitaro. Corey, I looked for you all night but couldn't find you. Please don't get into trouble here and wear the clothing and be careful not to wake others when you get home and I will see you at Ronin class tommarow... Corey then freaking out thinks owe ya I told him I'm a Ronin. Then with that a knock is heard at 7 in the morning on Corey's room door!!!  
  
Hello is there anyone there. As Motoko enters she see's someone sleeping in a bed and a room full of books and cd's among with other things. As she looks through them she see's that Corey dosn't seem to be a pervert, but that is still to be tested. Then Shinobu walks in to wake up Corey up when Motoko walks out and Shinobu puts down some food on his desk then walks over to wake him up. She shakes him a couple of times, but he dosn't budge so she gives up and leaves the food to go to school. As Kitsune is the only one home she is just bored and remembered she had seen a lot of intresting books that she might want to read in Corey's room so she walks in seeing him sleeping still and yells "Get up Ronin" at this Corey launches into the air grabbing a chair and puts it between them. Who are you Corey asks? Kitsune noticing that this guy is very cute says I am Kitsun and he turns his head away from her, and she takes it as an insult as no guy just looks then ignores her. Getting mad she walks out of his room and stomps off to town. Corey deciding to make dinner for everyone gets the stupid clothes Keitaro gave him and heads off into the kitchen. WHen everyone starts to arrive home they smeel something wounderful as they all run to the kitchen. As they see plates of food that look foreign to them, but smeel so wounderful with a note. I made you all dinner which I hope that you enjoy, and yes Kitsune you can borrow that book! At that comment Kitsune throws the book in the trash.  
  
As Keitaro comes in he says wow Shinobu you did an excellent job, at this Su says this is Corey's cooking. As Keitaro looks around not finding him stomps off. Naru trying some of the food says he must be a good lucking stud huh Kitsune. Kitsune says he is a looker, but he wouldn't give you the time of day!! At this all the girls start to listen as Kitsune told em the story of the morning. Naru then thinking well if he is a Ronin he didn't go to school I wounder why?! Then Keitaro walking in as all the girls were talking about him heard that he was a jerk and smiled. Well I guess that you all don't like Corey then?! (Huge smile on his face) Motoko saying he takes his studies better then you and Naru it seems and he isn't distracted by girls or relationships!! This made Naru and Keitaro fall to the floor and start blaming one another for the events that have happened. At that Corey was just returning from his shopping when Su ran outside to greet him. At that moment, Corey jumped into a tree near bye and onto the roof and then slid down the side to his window so that he could get into his clothes. At that all the girls ran to his room to yell at him for being so rude to Su. Keitaro was smiling at how well his plans were going so far.  
  
As the girls opened the door they saw a poor dressed guy with weird glasses and not very good looking. As Kitsune jaw dropped asked what happened then looked at Keitaro who had a greedy smile on his face...  
  
Til the next chapter...  
  
  
** Author Notes  
  
I just wanted to see how much trouble Keitaro could get into and look so bad when another guy came into the scene. But what is wrong with him he forgot he was a Ronin so what is he a spy or something. As it is a mystery even to Keitaro and why is he forced to wear the rags that Keitaro wants him to wear. I think I wrote this to show Keitaros jelious side and evil side of himself as well as a guy who is better then him. That is all for now.  
  
** Chapter Three: The Tub  
  
As the girls punish Corey for being rude 


	4. The Tub

Chapter Three: The Tub  
  
After the girls had yelled at both Corey and Keitaro they finnally decided that both of them were not to be trusted! At that Corey and Keitaro joined forces for the ultimate pay back for getting their butts kicked that night. As the girls slept Keitaro and Corey were in the bathing area setting up a few little suprises for the girls when they decided to take a bath. (Evil Grins)   
  
That Morning  
  
As Su and Motoko were getting into the bath Naru and Kitsune were already there relaxing. At that time of point Corey was talking to Shinobu about helping Keitaro and himself to creating a mens bath house on the otherside of the building. Shinobu was happy enough and decided to help. As the diversion to keep Shinobu out of the bath was complete since she was innocent in all the pain that Keitaro and Corey endured they spared her. As the girls were laughing and talking a die was released into the water and the die turned the girls skin pink and then the fence around the girls bath fell down showing the girls off to many people walking by the dorm. At that all the girls screemed and yelled at which Keitaro and Corey took off into town to escape the wrath that the girls had in for them.  
  
When the pink Naru walked into the main hall half naked and mostly pink Shinobu couldn't help herself from laughing which inraged Naru. As Naru broke down Keitaro's door to find him not their Kitsune was breaking down Corey's door to find both of the male pigs gone. At this all the girls held a meeting in Motoko's room to plan revenge upon the male pigs that have ruined their pride and looks for a couple of weeks. At this they planned to use the guys weaknesses against them! When Keitaro and Corey returned home around 8:35 that evening they found the girls had planned a suprise party for them. This caught them both off as they didn't expect to see the girls in such a happy mood. As Keitaro was waiting to get pounded by Naru, Kitsune came over to Corey and grabbed his arm and rushed him to the dinner table were a feast had been prepared with help from Shinobu. As Corey ate the food that he was offered from Kitsune Keitaro was being pampered by Naru and Motoko. As the guys both ate and drank from what the girls gave them they didn't notice the girls weren't partying until the next morning.  
  
The next morning.  
  
When Keitaro came too he noticed that he was tied up to a chair and Corey was tied up in a chair also on the other side of the room. When they noticed the girls came in with things hidden in their hands they knew they were in for a beating. As Naru showed Corey a bar of soap he knew he wasn't going to like this. Su put two helmets on both of the guys heads and then a speacil program activated. The program was a mental probe that would get information out of both Keitaro's and Corey's head. Both guys faught to get loose, but with no luck. As Shinobu came she sat next to Keitaro and Kitsune sat next to Corey playing with his hair. As the TV was turned on the girls started asking Keitaro questions. After a couple hours of interigation Keitaro broke and had gone into a meltdown mentally. The girls released him and when he noticed that they had dressed him up as a girl he freaked out. Especially when he noticed that Corey was gone and he was alone with Naru who had a whip. The freaked out Keitaro and he ran for his life not knowing where to run. But where ever he ran there was no luck and he kept running into Naru.  
  
As Corey kicked Keitaro in the head which seemed to take him out of the aweful dream he noticed that the room was empty except for himself, Corey, and Shinobu. As Keitaro and Corey made there getaway into the city they thanked Shinobu for saving them. As Corey explained what the VR had shown him where nightmares that he was going to remember the rest of his life. Keitaro agreed that he would be haunted by the devil women Naru, but he still had some feeling for her which anyone could see plain as day. As the two checked into a hotel that night they slept safley and comfortably till the next morning when they knew that they would have to go back to the dorm and face the girls. As Corey had remembered that today was the day that they were suppost to start construction on the Mens bath also which made them both run back to the dorm at top speed.  
  
As Naru was waiting for them when they came running up the path they ran by yelling sorry! Naru just looked away until she noticed that when they ran by her skirt had blown up and that those two pigs probably saw her panties and that pissed her off and she engaged into a chase to beat them both up again.  
  
Til the next chapter  
  
  
** Author Notes  
  
Well I wrote this chapter to confuse myself along with others. Not sure why I would think of a lame chapter, but owe well. I hope that the next one makes up for it. Well hope to hear your comments and I know I have spelling errors. Sorry everyone.  
  
** Chapter Four: Construction Blues  
  
As the guys start construction of the mens bath the girls find the new bath a better and more relaxing place. Will the girls turn the tide for the guys and kick them out of their own bath. Well stay tuned to find out. The next chapter will be coming out in late Jan. of 2003. 


	5. Construction Blues

Chapter Four: Construction Blues  
  
It was know entering the summer which had made things a lot nicer for the guys since they could count on Shinobu's fine drinks to keep them cool in such hot weather. Now the rest of the girls were still mad at the guys, but they looked in envy as they saw a nice and complex structure being built right into their own back yard which was making them wish they could have a bath like the one they saw stretching out before them. Keitaro's and Corey's hard work was worth it as both new because this would mean they would be out of the wooden tubs that their baths had been in latley.   
  
A month later...  
  
As Keitaro woke up the next morning he went out back to help Corey finish with the last of the testing of the pipes before the bath could be filled and then that ment they would enjoy a nice relaxing bath that night. Now the guys had offered Shinobu to take a bath their anytime, but being shy she stayed away. When the other girls found the sign that read "Guys Bath ~ No Girls Allowed (Exception Shinobu)" they all went crazy. When Corey was turning on the water system Keitaro was standing next to the bath when an explosion blew both Corey and Keitaro into the air and they saw Suu using Tamma Chan 3 her latest invention to attack them in their final triumps. At the sight of their bath under attack they both gave up for a moment. But this had meant that it was pay back time for the girls because they both knew it was no accident that Suu just came along to blow up their dreams and idea so operation snatch went underway!  
  
That night...  
  
As everyone was sleeping in the Hinata House Keitaro and Corey had split up the entire home into sections in which Keitaro would snatch Naru's Diary, and Suu's Wedding Gown while Corey was going to get Motoko's sword and Kitsune's liquer. Now this had made both of them nervous because if one of the girls was to wake it would be imediate death for both of them, but as the hours went by both had safley returned with the items in which they both shared their storys of close death with Keitaro being crushed by Suu's strength and Motoko almost killing Corey with the dang sword that she slept with which was a mirracle when he decided to leave a plant of suspision which meant a nice prize for the waking Motoko.  
  
The next Morning...  
  
As both Keitaro and Corey were both again fixing up the damaged water system they heard a scream and that meant Motoko had found Tama Chan sleeping with her instead of her sword which had like always made her flip out. If the two one thing that it was Tama Chan scared Motoko to death and they had used the turtle to save their lives more then once. Then a couple more screams and wippers were heard thought the home. Then the four angry women came running and jumping out of the house to the men's newley destroyed bath. Both of them were to busy too notice even though both were very nervous.  
  
Naru was the first to arrive in which she punched Keitaro and said where is my Diary in which Keitaro only looked at her with puzzlment in his face which mean't that either he was lying or that Tama Chan had again robbed the entire Hinata House. At this Motoko came outside furrious and looked to kill anyone in her way she had with her a metal crowbar which she had most likley found somewhere in the basement which scared the two until Naru launched Keitaro into orbit too sooth her own mind and fists. At this Corey only looked around and decided that a fast exit was in need so he started moving to an exit so that he could escape the wrath that was about to be bound upon his head....  
  
Til the next time...  
  
** Author Notes  
  
I know that this was a short chapter, but I am sorry and I promise that the next chapter will be longer and to all my fans thanks for all your comments. It is because of you that I have decided to continue this story even though it has been such a long time since I added anything and I will just start adding again thanks to you... Plan on another chapter by the 15 of November and their is no backing out for me.  
  
** Chapter Five: The Living Nightmare Part 1  
  
The guys getting themeselves into more and more trouble are on the urge of finishing there bath again, but Keitaro falls into a dark and long dream where nightmares rack his mind will the gang be able to save him from his own nightmares... Stay tuned and you will find out... 


End file.
